Ultimate, Friends! and Adventures!
by SnivyWarriorX
Summary: Snivy and her Besties discovered that Giratina has a plan to take over the world will they be able to stop her? Oshawott discovered his new feelings for Snivy, can he declare his intensions to her? Riolu have the same feelings too? Can Tepig stop his male friends from fighting?
1. Chapter 1

Ultimate, Friends! and Adventures!

Chapter: 1

Hey! Hi! and Hello!

Snivy's Pov

Its 8:00 in the morning and I'm still sleeping. " Snivy! Wake up! You're gonna be late for school! " My mom Serperior shouted she was cooking breakfast. " Mom... I'm still tired... " I said trying to sleep again. " Honey... Its 8:00 in the morning... " Mom crawled to my room. " What! Its 8:00! I'm gonna be late! " I said as I rushed inside the bathroom.

After 13 minutes...

I dashed to my room to get dressed.

After 4 minutes...

I rushed to the table and ate my breakfast. Then I run to the fridge to get my lunch for later.

After 16 minutes...

I dashed to my room to get my bag. Then I dashed to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

7 minutes...

I kissed Mom in the cheek the I said goodbye. I rushed to my school. Poke High Central!

Normal Pov

" First day of Highschool. And I was almost late... " Snivy sighed. Then she passed by an old friend. " Wait thats! " She smiled. " Hey Sni! " A Riolu waved at her. " Hey! Riolu! Long time no see! " Snivy smiled. " Hey Snivy! " A Tepig dashed to me. " Tepig! You guys! Are you going to school with me! " She smiled at the boys. " Ya! My mom said I will go to school at Poke High Central now I'm here! " Riolu smiled. " Me too! What section are you me and Rio are section A-1. " Tepig smiled. " Really!? Me too! Lets's stop this chit chat and let's go inside! " Snivy said as she walk inside the school. The boys followed.

Inside section A-1...

" Okay! Hello students I'm professor Hypno! And I will be your science teacher and advisor! Well introduce yourselves! " A friendly looking Hypno smiled at us.

" I'm Snivy. 14 years old. I like Music, Friends and Battling. I live in Leaf avenue... Rose street. Blk. 4 lot 13... " Snivy introduced herself alittle bit nervous and shy but still she got to speak.

After 7 minutes of introducing themselves.

" Alright class listen up here is our subject for today the Pokemon anatomy so the squirtles have a... " As our professor discuss the subject Snivy looked at her notebook there's a page with her statuses. " Single... " she looked at the word she wrote in her notebook.

After school...

Snivy and her friends were walking. " Wanna go to our old hangout place guys? " Tepig said with a smile. " Sure! " Snivy and Riolu smiled at Tepig. While walking a blue thing quickly appeared then disappeared. " What was that!? " Snivy said quite alittle bit shocked then she noticed her wallet are gone. " Hey it took my wallet! " She shouted in anger she quickly dashed to the corner where it dashed to. " Hey wait! " Both male Pokemon followed her. " Ha! I got you now! Wait you are!? " She stood there shocked.

" Snivy what hap- No way! " Riolu words was cutted because of the vision he saw.

" Wait guys you guys are f- Impossible! " The same thing happened to Tepig.

Who is this vision? To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Ultimate, Friends! and Adventures!

Chap: 2

You're Alive!

" Impossible! Oshawott is alive! Buddy! What happened to you are so scary looking... " Tepig said as he came close to Oshawott. " Glad you guys noticed! " He said with a chuckle. " What happened to you!? You look like a criminal. " Snivy said a bit worried about Oshawott. " I am a criminal... " Tepig and Snivy gasped exept Riolu who is mad that he is alive. " Hmp. Your just a fake criminal thats a costume! " Riolu spat.

" I'm a criminal! I can prove it! " Oshawott protested.

" Yeah prove it now! " Riolu smirked.

Oshawott pulled a pistol out of his coat;(its inside Oshawott's coat pocket) then he pointed it to Riolu's head " I could pull the trigger right now... But no... " Oshawott smiled as he return the pistol in his coat.

" Hmp. Cause you're weak! " Riolu spat.

" Guys stop fighting we don't have time to chit chat its almost dark and there's many criminals out here... " Tepig said with a shrug. " Eehem! Tepig look at me! " Oshawott pointed at himself. " Oops... " Tepig rubbed his head. " Since its getting dark you guys should rest in my house! " Oshawott smiled at his friends. " You mean in a sewer! " Riolu grinned evily." I mean our old tree house beside the lake! " Oshawott smirked. " Perfect! Let's go right now! Oshawott thanks... " Snivy smiled at Oshawott. " You're all welcome! Even the one who don't really like me! " He chuckled as they started to go to the lake.

At the lake...

" This brings back memories... " Snivy sighed. Riolu and Oshawott glared at each other " Snivy's mine Oshawott! " Riolu whispered at Oshawott in a Mad tone. " So... You have a crush on Snivy... I have no intension in her... " Oshawott said but in his mind it's the opposite.

Tepig looked at the two males fighting " The two in love with one. The hero and the evil who will Snivy choose? " Tepig thought as he chuckle." Tepig can you tell them to stop... " Snivy said as she looked at her male friends who quickly stop after they over heared her. Tepig chuckled.

After sight seeing...

" We should sleep... " Snivy said as climb up the tree house. " Well looks like we have problem with sleeping! " Oshawott rubbed his head. " What is it now clown face? " Riolu said. " Remember when we were kids... Um... " Oshawott smiled goofly. " What there's only one bed! " Snivy screamed. " Oshawott... " Tepig glared at the otter Pokemon. " I will sleep on a branch... " Oshawott said as he jump out of the window where there was a branch. " Riolu sleep on the hammok beside my chair and Tepig you on the sofa... Snivy on my bed. " Oshawott said peeking through the window. The three nodded as they go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ultimate, Friends! and Adventures!

Chapter: 3

Trust me...

Normal Pov

Oshawott yawned stretching his arms and legs. " Good morning! Goof face! " A deep voiced Pokemon said. " Oh no! Hitron! " Oshawott said as he get his scallop off his stomach. The Hitmonlee revealed himself " Where's my money!? " He said then he saw Oshawott's friends " Is this your payment slaves... " He gave a evil grin. Oshawott noticed he was looking inside his house " No! But If you want them as your slaves you have to get through me! " He said glaring at the evil Hitmonlee. " Very well Goof! When I'm done with you I shall have them especially the snivy! Let's battle in the arena! You know where is it! 10:00 PM sharp! " Hitron snorted. " Deal... " Oshawott nodded. Tepig over heared their conversation he quickly told it to his friends. Oshawott jumped inside from the window and he saw everyone was looking at him " What? " He said confused. " Rotter! You set us up so you can sell us to that criminal! " Riolu said clutching his fist. " Riolu you got it all wrong! I told you that he is gonna fight a criminal to save us from being slaves! " Tepig held the angered Riolu. " But that's dangerous! You'll need help! " Snivy said worried about her friend. " Yeah Bud! " Tepig agreed. " No! Let's stay here and let that Rotter die! " Riolu protested.

" What did you just said to me 2x " Oshawott said angered.

" Rotter! Cause you're a stupid rotten goofer! " Riolu smirked.

Oshawott sighed " Okay... Yes I'm a criminal but that doesn't mean I'm not good... Riolu's right but don't stay here go home lock your doors and close your windows I'm sure Hitron will release hitmons( hitmans) everywhere... " Oshawott looked at the floor " I'm sorry if I got you all in this mess... " Oshawott walked to the door then he jumped down from the tree house.

" I'm right... when did you say that to me... " Riolu said as he jump down as well.

" Well... I said that tons of time but you don't listen you just think I'm invisible. " Oshawott looked at his rival.

Tepig and Snivy nodded. " Rio you don't even like Oshawott even you know what he did in the past... " Tepig added.

FLASHBACK

Riolu, Snivy and Tepig was cornered by a gang of Ursarings and Beartics. " Come on kids! Show us what you've got! Or we will hurt one of you! " Boss Beartic chuckled. " If you hurt even one of them I shall hurt you! " Young voiced male said. " Who are you!? " One Ursaring said looking above the building. " Oshawott is the name! And I will be a hero someday or today! " Oshawott jumped down. " Otter! You will just get yourself killed! " Riolu yelled. " Yea! Bud don't sacrifice yourself! " Tepig added. " Guys! You might wanna help him! " Snivy poked both males " I will fight too of course! " Snivy said as she run beside Oshawott.

" You kids think you can handle 8 of us! Especially the girl! " The Beartic spat.

" Then I will fight too if two you will fight! " Tepig said as he snort flames.

" Me too! " Riolu said as he push Oshawott.

" Ow! Do you really need to push me! " Oshawott rubs his arm.

" Bring it on! " The Beartic chuckled. At this point all the young Pokemon only now Tackle and Growl, Tackle and Leer or Tackle and Tail whip. " Here I go! " Oshawott said as he use Tackle which doesn't hurt Beartic much. " I felt nothing! " Beartic chuckled. " Take this little girl! " The other Beartic yelled as it use Blizzard it made so much damage to Snivy. " Snivy! " Oshawott looked at his injured friend. Tepig and Riolu dashed towards thier injured friend then Riolu carried her. " Guys run away fast! I'll handle this! " Oshawott yelled. Tepig nodded then he pushed Riolu so they can run away. After they've run very far from the battle they heared an explosion then smoke appeared from the area they left. " Oh no... " Tepig said as tears run down to his cheek. " O-Oshawott... " Snivy said weakly. Riolu was mute looking at the smoke.

FLASHBACK END

" Yea... I remembered the explosion... " Riolu sighed " Sorry Osh... " Riolu looked at the otter Pokemon.

" It's alright... We all make mistakes... " Oshawott said wisely.

" You don't need to do this all over again... " Tepig said.

" Yeah... Oshawott we don't want you to get hurt again... " Snivy added.

" This is life... I will do this and no one will stop me... " Oshawott shakes his head.

" Then let us help you! " Riolu smiled at his now friend.

" Yeah! " Tepig grinned.

" We've got your back! " Snivy smiled.

Oshawott nodded " Ok! But becareful Hitron is strong! " Oshawott sighed.

" We can handle it together! " Snivy held Riolu and Oshawott's hands.

Riolu blushed madly " Y-Yeah! " Riolu said full of happines that Snivy held his hand.

Oshawott chuckled ' Hahahaha Riolu... ' Oshawott thought then he looked at Snivy who was smiling at him and Riolu ' Snivy... Nah! She won't think like that! ' He thought

Tepig pounced on them making them fall to the green cool ground.

To be continued...


End file.
